


Ready or not, here I scare the living shit out of you!

by OoOMagnoliaOoO



Series: Leonora and Arthur universe [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Arthur Maxson being an ass by scaring people, F/M, Fluff and Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Leonora Henderson (FSS OC), Short One Shot, Social Experiments, Spanking, Training, Who knew Maxson had a sense of humor?, turnabout's fair play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:09:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OoOMagnoliaOoO/pseuds/OoOMagnoliaOoO
Summary: Elder Maxson checks his soldiers abilities to handle a crisis. One where they need to act fast… Needless to say, Knight Henderson’s reaction was not what he expected.Nor was the outcome.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short, weird little story that I wrote ^^ Enjoy!

“Scribe!” A booming voice called from around the corner making the small Scribe jump. Scribe Castor it seemed.

“Argh!” She exclaimed as the Elder came into view. “I’m sorry, Elder, you frightened me. What did you need from me, sir?” Maxson gave a glare of disappointment making Castor cower even worse in fear.

“I require you to take more training exercises. It would seem your training has been insufficient.” The Elder spat.

“How so, Elder?” Maxson didn’t like being questioned in his decisions, but her asking was an acceptable response nonetheless. The answer was quite simple.

“In such a situation, screaming in fright is not the proper response. Even aboard the Prydwen one should always be prepared for anything. Enemies could be lurking around every corner. Luckily, the various guards around the ship are doing their utmost to keep us all safe. But sometimes… surveillance fails.” The Scribe nodded, obviously ashamed of her reaction.

“How should I have reacted, sir?” She asked.

“Two responses are acceptable. Either ducking for cover or fighting the assailant. In a crisis situation a soldier needs to asses the situation in a moments notice. You have shown to me that you will need to work on that. You’re to report to Knight-Captain Cora down at the airport tomorrow at 06:00 hours for some exercises. Dismissed.” He ordered. And the Scribe complied, ducking away quickly.

Ever since Knight Haynes team had been ambushed on the road a couple of weeks prior it came to the Elder’s attention that maybe his troops weren’t as prepared as he had come to believe. And Kells had come up with the perfect solution, one that the Elder loathed.

Maxson was a leader of a proud organisation, not a parent playing peek-a-boo with his children. These were not his children… these people were part of his army. Loathed might be too gentle a word… hated was more like it. Paladin Brandis, that had been brought back into the folds with the help of Paladin Danse and his newest recruit, had come up with an idea.

To be able to seem like Maxson had it all under control, Paladin Brandis had agreed to be the lookout. Cough once for Squire, twice for Scribes, thrice for Knights and four times for Paladins. Brandis sneezed when Proctors approached, which Ingram had learned the hard way. All in all it was quite brilliant.

It took exactly four minutes before the next person fell pray to the experiment, jumping even higher than Scribe Castor had. Arthur once again found himself disappointed. To have to see this was almost shameful.

So far none had managed to pass, not even Proctor Quinlan. Instead his scream had been the loudest as he danced around like a scared little school girl earning a round of cackling laughter from the crew.

Knight Leonora Henderson had just stepped off the vertibird when Danse had insisted they head to the mess hall for some much needed sustenance. Their mission had been ruthless, cleaning out supermutants from some old landfeld, making them ache to their very bones.

Her auburn hair swayed gently in the wind in the same rhythm as her wide hips. Her thighs hurt from all the running, and muscled arms were tired from holding her gun in a strange position for the past hours of roaming the Commonwealth.

Her whiskey brown eyes had surveilled for hours, searching for any and all signs of approaching hostiles. They stung quite horribly, and all Leonora wanted to do was to throw herself into her bed for some well deserved rest and relaxation. But Danse absolutely insisted they eat first.

She was by no means a tall woman which meant she often had to bend her neck to even set her eyes upon the Paladin’s face. Stiff joints and a sore neck was just part of the everyday routine.

They climbed the ladder, reaching the second floor where Paladin Brandis stood unmoving in the mess hall. He coughed horribly, making her wonder whether or not he’d caught a cold. They had all but passed the corner when someone jumped out at them.

“Knight! Paladin!” Nora almost pissed herself and screamed so high pitched, people covered their ears.

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah-” Her palm came in contact with a scruffy bearded face which followed the direction of the slap, almost flying face into the wall. She barely even recognized who it was before her hands landed on her hips, cocking them slightly.

Her face was apathetic, brows slightly downward and a look of disapproval present. It all happened so fast, she had no idea whom she was addressing before it was too late.

“Dude… What the actual fucking strawberry shortcake and nuka-cola on a Sunday afternoon?” Maxson regained his posture, looking surprised at the woman’s response and her ability to let insults fly at such an impressive rate. She was articulate, that much was obvious… and had a mean right hook, even when her fist was open.

Paladin Danse had his gun raised, pointing it squarely at the Elder, but lowered it once he realized who he was aiming at. Arthur looked at Leonora, brown meeting blue.

“Elder, are you hurt?” Maxson blinked a couple of times at Danse’s question. Now that he mentioned it…

“Yes… Yes I do believe I am… I keep seeing these dancing stars that I don’t believe should be there.” Nora had not changed her posture, nor had she apologized once she realized whom she had struck.

“Yeah… I remember this very same scenario… somewhat.” Nora turned her gaze to him.

“No you don’t. You were out cold for ten minutes. You brought that on yourself.” She muttered something under her breath about sneaking into the showers when she was naked. Maxson was sure to ask about that later.

“Knight.” Arthur blinked a couple of times. “I have to congratulate you for landing such a well placed strike. Precision and force are a deadly combination. And as it seems, you will not have to join the training exercises tomorrow, nor do you Paladin.” Danse raised both eyebrows in surprise while she only cocked one.

The blue vault suit complimented her curves perfectly as they hugged her tighter. Her full and ample breasts were straining against the fabric, almost ripping it. Some other curves caught his attention, but none that he cared to gaze upon. It would only raise suspicions.

Although…

He was slightly concussed, perhaps now would be a perfect time to get away with it. So Elder Maxson focused his gaze at her firm tits, blinking a couple of times to obscure the fact that he was staring. The room suddenly became hotter as his lustful fantasies grew bolder.

Of course… Leonora only made it ten times worse when she all of a sudden grabbed them from the underside, making them bounce up and down slightly. Arthur turned vermillion in shade.

“You like them?” Oh no… he’d been caught. He quickly averted his gaze, placing a hand over his eyes. “Or were you simply wondering whether or not they were real? Spoiler alert… they are.” She whispered the last part so that very few people heard. But Maxson certainly did.

“Knight, that is highly inappropriate.” She smirked as he lowered his hand, having let go of her breasts instead letting her arms rest across them.

“Oh I am aware, Elder. So is staring at the new recruits boobs.” His blush did not go unnoticed as he fumbled over his words. Paladin Danse was stifling a laugh, having obviously been through this before.

“Knight, I was not staring, I simply accidently fixated my gaze on them.” Danse lost the battle, doubling over in his power armor frame. Steel gloved hands slapping his knees. People were following suit.

“Oh I’m sure. So have a lot of people. Now would you care to explain why you decided to scare us?” He straightened out, raising his chin in the process, but before he could speak she did that for him. “And don’t you dare act all high and mighty. Such a childish act is unbecoming, especially when it comes from the Elder of the Brotherhood of Steel. I wish to have an explanation.” Arthur opened and closed his mouth a couple of times watching as Danse finally stood upright. Tears were falling from the corners of his eyes which he wiped away, still actually laughing at the Elder’s expense.

“It would seem that some crew members need more training than others when it comes to being prepared for every foreseeable situation. While not what I intended, your reaction was a valid one. So was yours, Paladin.” Danse nodded with a big smile on his face. Arthur took a deep breath.

“However, that doesn’t merit you to grab your breasts and… ehm…” She finished what he could not.

“Makin' 'em bounce?” He closed his eyes hard enough for his face to scrunch up slightly.

“Yes, Knight. I expect you to report to Captain Kells for such impropriety.” Leonora grinned wickedly.

“So long as you do the same. If you wish to speak impropriety, how about we talk about the fact that you were staring at them?” Damn that woman… but Knight Henderson was right. He’d dug himself a shit hole and bathed in it.

He was already knee deep… Why not just plunge and screw himself over further?

“Fine.” He spat out. “I will report to Kells as well… Except, there’s no rule against looking.”

“There’s no rule against me grabbing my own tits in front of everyone, either.” Damn… She was right. There really was no such rule. Arthur was defenseless in this situation, looking at Danse for help. But it seemed the Paladin had betrayed him.

“No, there isn’t… Well played, Knight. Dismissed.” They were walking away, her past him in such a provocative manner it was practically inviting him to do something.

His open palm landed on her butt cheek making her yelp. The sharp rap rung out in the room and several soldiers looked at the Elder in sheer surprise. Leonora spun around, looking at the Elder with a look at could only be described as shock mixed in with her infamous ‘are-you-fucking-serious-’ look.

Maxson acted all innocent, but everyone had seen what had happened.

“Turnabout's fair play. You slap me, I slap you.” She stared at him strangely, Arthur not knowing what to name this new gaze.

“I slapped you on the cheek!” Nora yelled.

“So did I… Just not the one you’re thinking of.” It was rare seeing the Elder in such a playful mode and even rarer to see him do something like that. Leonora didn’t so much as move.

“Very clever, _Maxson._ I suppose you slapped the cheek _you_ were thinking of.” The Elder realized that not only had he dug his own grave, but he was dancing atop it singing some cheerful tune.

“Well… now I do have a reason to report to Kells.” Arthur was in the process of stalking off to the Command Deck when Nora stopped him with her cheerful laugh.

“I won’t report it if you make it up to me.” Maxson listened intently, waiting for his ‘punishment’. Instead Nora walked straight up to him, rose to the tip of her toes and whispered something into his ears.

When she withdrew, Maxson was blushing furiously at which she only smirked.

As the Paladin and the Knight were walking to her bunk to drop off her bags, Arthur stood there completely speechless before walking in the opposite direction with a big smile on his scarred face.

 _Wait for me tonight in your quarters. Then you can spank me to your hearts content._  


**Author's Note:**

> The weird shit that comes out of my mind, I swear to God... I need a doctor or something. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it. I got the idea from a vine I saw, so I thought I'd translate it into the Fallout 4 universe. Originally it wasn't supposed to be like this at all, but hey... shit changes. 
> 
> As you may have noticed, I did make a new series for this. It's a collection of random stories surrounding Leonora and Arthur. Usually fluffy, but in time some smut might appear. So keep your eyes out! Thank you so much for reading, drop a comment and a kudos if you liked it. Those are always appreciated greatly! 
> 
> Until next time, JA NE!


End file.
